Bella se confunde
by Cooniwa Blue
Summary: NEW MOON-...-ECLIPSE  Bella se siente insegura por sus sentimientos hacia Jacob, talves Edward la haga cambiar de parecer, pero en el corazon no se manda
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?**

POV BELLA:

Era un día soleado…muy raro en Forks, por algo era el lugar más lluvioso de Estados Unidos. Ya está. Estaba decidida. Iría donde Jacob y le diría la verdad, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero esto se tenía que saber ya. Pero era complicado. Y Edward, mmm...bueno... Edward, ¿cómo lo tomaría? Era mejor aclarar las cosas con él antes de ir donde Jacob. De todos modos ya me sentía culpable. ¿Cuántas veces me ha tenido que salvar de los demás vampiros? ¿De James? ¿Victoria? Ha dado la vida por mí, de alguna forma, no podía pagarle así. Pero mi corazón me guiaba a otro lado, hacia el calor de Jacob y se estremecía con el frío de Edward, y eso me mataba, me mataba saber que había luchado en vano contar él todo este tiempo. Me había convencido de mi amor por… ahh… Necesita pensar, si!, pensar, no iba a tomar las cosas apresuradas, suerte que Edward no puede leerme la mente, o estaría en graves problemas, o no? Tal vez esa era mi excusa, tragarme todos los sentimientos que ahora afloraban, por miedo a que me pasara algo. No. Eso no era posible, tal vez lo más probable fuese que sea Edward el que sufriera. O lo más probable que terminara, como la última vez, ante los Vulturis. Quizá deseara morir. Si. Eso era. La estúpida excusa de que si digo la verdad yo sufriría, escondía mi preocupación por Edward. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que no decía nada. Me preocupaba Edward. No quería hacerlo sufrir. Pero era solo eso. Preocupación. Había tratado de que mi corazón se acostumbrara, y por un tiempo me fue muy bien. Lo amé. Lo amé demasiado. pero cuando veía a Jacob... no sé, todo cambiaba.

Bien!

Pensar, pensar, pensar...

Cerré con seguro la puerta de mi cuarto. Si bien ya se oían los ronquidos de Charlie desde la sala, quería estar segura. estar sola. Para pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Era tan difícil.

En ese momento se escuchó algo detrás de mí, muy bajito, pero se escuchó.

Volteé muy deprisa. Genial! Quería tiempo para pensar y él lo hacía más difícil. Aunque...no se qué me pasó, de pronto me sentí extraña... como si en ese momento solo el existiera .. no habia nadie más, ni Charlie, ni la gente de afuera, ni... Jacob. De nuevo un lio de emociones en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, estaba a punto de estallar por no tener completo dominio sobre mi corazón y mi mente.

Edward!- grité


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

**Hola-dijo él-¿te asuste?**

**No para nada, es que Charlie está ahí abajo y…- en serio me pegó un susto de esos que te trauman para siempre-…bueno no quiero que suba y te encuentre aquí, ya sabes como es.**

**Y como has estado?- Siempre que se iba a cazar o no estaba cerca de mí se preocupaba. Claro. Yo era una simple humana, a la que cualquier cosa podría matar, a la que cualquier cosa podría hacerle daño. Me amaba tanto… parecía como si ese amor me lo pasara a mí a través de una capa invisible que yo sentía cuando la transfusión estaba hecha, porque cada vez que él estaba cerca de mí yo sentía que mi corazón daba brincos de alegría al verlo. Y entonces… si todo era amor y felicidad con Edward. ¿qué pasaba con Jacob? Ahora si va a estallar una revolución ahí adentro.**

**Bella…- oh! jum, me había olvidado que estaba ahí, genial! Estaba peleando conmigo misma en frente de alguien que me miraba como si fuera una loca! Y no era para menos.**

**Ah? qué?- tardé un poco en asimilar la información- ah sí ¿yo? estoy bien, muy bien-. Si ya sé, no sé mentir.**

**Estás segura? Te dije alguna vez que no sabes mentir?- ok si! Soy un fracaso, jamás le podré mentir, de que me sirve que no me sepa leer la mente si igual lo descubre todo.**

**Si me lo has dicho muchas veces- dije con una sonrisa y él me la respondió con una sonrisa torcida.**

**¿Porque siempre que me lanzaba una de esas sonrisas tenía que caer a sus pies?, ahora sí estoy confundida- mmm, me das un minuto?-pregunté con un toque de esperanza a que me dijera que sí.**

**Ok voy a dar una vuelta por ahí- uff- adiós- y me dio un beso de esos que me volvían loca.**

**Ahora que ya no había nadie agarré mi celular y marqué su número**

**Esperé a que contestaran mientras se oía ese sonido irritante cuando esperas a que te contesten. Iba a cortar cuando:**

**Hola diga?-respondieron al otro lado del auricular.**


End file.
